Out with the Old, and In with the New
by omgitscasey
Summary: What will happen when things start to heat up between Eli and Clare at Alli's party?
1. Eclare Meets

**A/N: this is my first fanfic, so it probably sucks. Review my pretties. I am currently writing chapter two. :)**

"Clare,"

Clare turned around. "Oh, hey, um, Eli, right?"

"Yep. I learned your name from Mrs. Dawes. Since were gonna be partners for the year, I thought we might get started now."

"Sure. When do you want to get started?" Clare felt her cheeks get hot. Since when has a super

cute boy ever talked to her first? Oh, yeah, KC. She didn't want to even think about him ever since he dumped her for that whore, Jenna.

"Uhm. Meet me by Morty after school. Kay?" Eli quickly blurted out. Clare saw his cheeks turn a pretty shade of pink.

"Morty? Who's he?" she asked. Clare was focused on his shockingly green emeralds for eyes.

Eli's mouth dropped open the slightest bit. Why was he talking to this girl like he'd known her for years? "Oh, he is my car, t-the hearse."

Clare glanced over his shoulder. She nodded at the sight of the slightly creepy funeral home car she could barely see out of the window. "Great. See ya then." She walked on to Math.

Clare pushed the school doors open. She scanned the student lot for the only hearse. She set her eyes on her English partner's car, Eli leaning against it with headphones on. She casually walked over to it, not looking completely bored, but not looking eager. She didn't want him to think she was excited to see him.

"Hey Eli."


	2. English

**A/N: Sorry guys but I decided to take a whole other direction with this story. My first chapter was only 281 words and I didnt have a good idea to add, so pretty much ignore the first chapter. Hopefully this will make up for it. I feel that this other direction is more creative. :) enjoy and review!**

Clare walked sluggishly to English, tired of her parents fighting. Suddenly, someone rudely bumped into her. "Hey watch where you g-"

"Hey Blue Eyes. Public Embarrassment tonight?" Eli asked with a sly smile. He usually smirked, so Clare was happy to see him with a grin on his baby face.

"Hmmm. If by Public Embarrassment means going to Alli's party tonight, then sure." Clare looked up at Eli.

"Clare, you know I don't like par-"

"Great! Pick me up at seven!" Clare quickly ran off, avoiding Eli's answer.

Eli sighed, and caught up with Clare. He didn't like parties, so why should he have to go? He knew he liked Clare. A lot. Anything went when he had the chance to spend time with her.

"Fine. I'll be there at seven. So be ready." Eli said with a glare. He could see that Clare had excitement in her eyes. They walked into English, noticing they had a sub, Mr. Brown. Both Clare and Eli shared a unison sigh. They both hated subs. Subs never fully understood them like their usual teachers did.

Clare sat down in her assigned seat. Eli took a seat directly in front of her. The bell rang.

Mr. Brown wrote his name in big, blocky letters on the board. "Okay, class, my name is Mr. Brown. I usually teach elementary school, but I will be filling in for Mrs. Dawes today. As a warm up, talk to your partners about something that excites you. Make sure to use the correct tone, and literary functions. You have ten minutes."

Eli turned around, facing Clare. "Hey Blue Eyes. Something that excites me is going to parties. I just love them! Who could not like the stupid games, kiddish music, and drama, drama, and you guessed it, more drama!" Clare could tell Eli was obviously bummed about taking her to the party tonight.

"Look, Eli, I understand you don't want to take me to the party tonight. I'll go by myself." Clare said flatly. Eli's heart sunk a bit. He really did want to take her. He just never fully understood the concept of parties.

"No. I'm taking you no matter what you say." Eli said with a smirk. Clare felt her cheeks get hot. She couldn't help but put a grin in her  
face. "Thanks, Eli. Something that excites me are hearses. I think they're the least bit creepy. I really don't know why people get freaked out by them. They remind me of unicorns, rainbows, and princesses!" Clare tried to match his level of sarcasm.

Eli squinted his emeralds and smirked. "Ah, Blue Eyes, I see my skills have rubbed off on you." He was happy that Clare was comfortable enough around him to use sarcasm.

Mr. Brown looked up from his adult novel. "Okay, times up. I will randomly pick someone to share their answer to the class. Mr. Brown scanned the roster. "Will...Clare Edwards stand up and share?"

Gulp. Clare and Eli didn't exactly think of serious answers. "Um.." Clare felt her face get hot. She looked around the classroom, all eyes on her. She looked at Eli. He was wearing a Dead Hand tour shirt. A lightbulb went off in her head. "Music. Music excites me. All the energy, all the depression, all the...dancing." Clare was nervous, and everyone could see that by the way she started dancing. She did all the moves. The sprinkler, running man, lawn mower, and disco. All of a sudden, every single person in the room, including Eli and Mr. Brown, burst out laughing. A few kids even rolled on the floor in hysterics. Clare's face got red. She could not believe what she had just done. She immediately sat down, and put her head on her desk.

The bell rang. _Saved by the bell_, Clare thought.


	3. Never Have I Ever

1**A/N: okay, this idea comes from rawrkristina, so it technically isn't mine, but she gave me permission to borrow it. Kinda a short chapter. Enjoy and review! :)**

Eli honked his horn. He was waiting for Clare come outside.

Clare heard the honk, and rushed to finish putting mascara on her other eye. She slipped on her flats, and added some colored bangles. She ran outside, and got into the hearse. "Blue Eyes, Blue Eyes. What am I going to do with you?" Eli sighed. Clare understood what he meant. She was five minutes late. They drove in silence for the ten minutes it took to get to Alli's house. The finally arrived. The pair casually walked up to the front porch, Clare ringing the doorbell.

"Clare! Eli!" Alli gave them each hugs, with Clare hugging back and Eli feeling awkward. "We were just about to play 'Never Have I Ever'." Alli took each of their hands and dragged them to her living room.

"Okay. Rules are, you say something you have never done, and whoever else has done it, removes an article of clothing. Got it?" Everyone in the room shrugged and nodded. "Great!" Alli clapped her hands. "I'll go first. Never have I ever...driven a car." Eli removed his skull ring, and a few others removed a bangle, a sillyband, and a earring. Alli's crush, Drew, tossed in a watch. "Clare, you go." Alli demanded.

"Never have I ever...fooled around." Clare said suggestively. Alli tossed in a headband. Some other kid tossed in a vest. _Phew,_ Clare thought. She wasn't the only one who hasn't lost their virginity yet. "Eli, you go." Clare said, anxious to find out his answer.

"Never have I ever...bullied somebody." Eli said, with a long pause in between words. Alli thought about the internet hate group about Holly J. She tossed in her charm bracelet. Clare tossed in her bangle, and everyone else tossed in something else. Drew was now shirtless. "Geez, Eli. You've never bullied someone?" Clare said questioned. "Nope. Not my style." Eli said. Clare shrugged.

Alli scanned the room. "Drew, you go." "Okay. Never have I ever wanted to make out with anyone in this room." Alli's heart sunk. She threw in a cardigan, Clare threw in a flat, Eli tossed in his blazer, and a few other kids no one really knew tossed in something. Eli smiled when Clare threw her article in. _Who does she want to make out with? I hope its me, because I want to make out with her_, Eli thought to himself, blushing. Alli glanced at Drew's watch in the pile. "Well, what a great party! Thanks for coming everyone!" Alli rushed everyone out her front door. "The party just started?" a red head kid shouted. "And that's all the more reason to end it!" She slammed her front door.

Eli looked at Clare. "Why was that party so...short?" "Her parents get home at 8." Eli nodded.


End file.
